


Why Must It Always be a Matter of Life and Death?

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humour, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Avon fixes something for Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must It Always be a Matter of Life and Death?

_Why must it always be a matter of life and death when this device breaks down? _thought Avon as he picked out a tool from his tool kit. _I must make it a higher priority to link this machine to the ship's autorepair system._

Blake had been grouchy all morning because the machine had broken down again. He had picked it up several months ago during another one of his ill-advised (Avon's words) schemes to solicit help to bring down the Federation. The machine, which was broken to begin with, seemed to always break down when Avon had something more important to do (which in Avon's eyes was everything other than the fixing of the infernal machine). But Blake always acted as if the galaxy would implode unless the thing was fixed.

_Well, at least Blake is less grouchy when he gets his coffee in the morning_, thought Avon as he opened up the panel to the broken coffee maker.


End file.
